<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вне зависимости от обстоятельств by E_Godz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974793">Вне зависимости от обстоятельств</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz'>E_Godz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 season, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время гонений на магов Балинор и Хунит бегут в Мерсию. Жизнь Мерлина идет совершенно другим путем, но их с Артуром судьбу это вовсе не меняет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вне зависимости от обстоятельств</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Было написано для ФБ-2013. На днях захотелось перечитать, и я поняла что текст весьма неплох. Низкий поклон командной бете. Работать со мной было нелегко!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Артур уже не мог точно вспомнить, когда это началось. Может быть холодной дождливой весной, пока дети пускали кораблики из листьев в плавание по ручейкам. Или мягкой снежной зимой, когда рыцари, словно дети, опрокидывали друг друга в пышные сугробы, виновато косясь на принца. Конечно, никто не смел подкрасться к нему со спины и толкнуть в холодную снежную гору или безжалостно засунуть обжигающе холодный комок за шиворот. Артуру исполнилось двадцать два, но он был их господином, который побеждал на турнирах и вел воинов в бой. Они не могли и подумать, что ему тоже хочется почувствовать дружеский тычок в плечо, беспечно растрепать кому-то волосы и поваляться в снегу. Всегда хотелось.</p>
<p>Вокруг было полно людей, но принца грызло одиночество. Сколько бы доступных девиц и трактирных мальчишек он не таскал в постель, заставляя Гаюса недовольно качать головой и ворчать что-то о болезнях, которые можно подцепить таким образом. Сколько бы слуг не крутилось вокруг. Сколько бы рыцарей он не победил. С каждым годом Артур все острее понимал, что рядом нет кого-то важного, единственного. Того, чьи слова согрели бы душу и охолодили голову. Того, чье тело сделало бы уютной постель. Друга, возлюбленной. Но, видимо, люди вокруг были не те, а может, сам он был не тем. Неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем принца снедала тоска.</p>
<p>Ему казалось, что в мире что-то не так, будто бы что-то важное по какой-то причине не случилось, хотя должно было произойти непременно. Иногда он шел по улице и ловил себя на мысли, что не встретил того, кого должен был встретить. Он просыпался, понимая, что его будит не тот, кто должен был. Будто бы сама судьба, обидевшись, прошла мимо него.</p>
<p>— Баярд Мерсийский прибывает к нам через две недели, — сообщил Утер за завтраком.</p>
<p>Моргана вскинула брови, готовясь слушать дальше. Артур равнодушно крошил хлеб и косился на полупустой кубок с вином. Он знал, что добавляет слугам работы и впустую тратит еду, которой смог бы насытиться какой-нибудь бродяга, но его это не очень-то волновало, как и приезд короля из соседнего государства. Он давно бросил ходить на Советы, понимая, что те не в силах помочь ему справиться с тоской. Ему было стыдно за свою слабость, но сил бороться с нею не нашлось. Отец был в ярости, но Артура даже это перестало волновать. Пусть хоть передает престол Моргане, та стала бы куда лучшей правительницей.</p>
<p>— После длительной войны мы, наконец, заключим долгожданный мир.<br/>
Артур сделал глоток вина и бросил любопытный взгляд на служанку Морганы. Он все время забывал, как зовут эту тихоню. Шоколадного оттенка кожа, пышная грудь и плавно покачивающиеся при ходьбе бедра будили желания, которые Артур не привык сдерживать. Темная кожа девчонки отлично смотрелась бы на белых простынях, а бедра правильно легли бы в его ладони. Принц давно бы затащил служанку в постель, но хозяйка охраняла ее словно дракон сокровище.</p>
<p>Отец отвлек Артура от похабных мыслей, стукнув кубком по столу. Выплеснулось вино, но испуганная прислуга не торопилась к разгневанному королю. Утер недовольно посмотрел на принца. Король был сильно разочарован своим единственным сыном. Он совсем не возражал против того, что Артур развращает служанок, наоборот, было бы странно, если бы мальчик не делал подобного, но вот то, что сын стал пренебрегать своими обязанностями, да еще и частенько прикладывался к вину, приводило короля в ярость. Утер не хотел, чтобы его отпрыск превратился в одного из тех избалованных, ни на что не годных принцев, которые порой приезжали в Камелот с дипломатическими миссиями.</p>
<p>— В королевстве Баярда сложная ситуация с престолонаследником, — продолжил Утер. — У короля нет детей. По закону наследником является племянник, сын его сестры, сэр Икел.</p>
<p>— И в чем же проблема? — высокомерно поинтересовалась Моргана, отправляя в рот виноградину. Острые зубы девушки живо расправились с ней. Артура почему-то передернуло, и Моргана хищно усмехнулась.</p>
<p>— У Баярда есть воспитанник, сын его давнего друга, — Утер бросил взгляд на девушку, намекая на схожесть ситуаций. — Мальчика растили как принца с самого рождения и, хотя по закону он не имеет прав на престол, симпатии многих на его стороне.</p>
<p>— И что же от нас требуется? — поинтересовался Артур.</p>
<p>— Очень жаль, что у Баярда нет дочери, нам удалось бы укрепить союз, если бы ты женился на ней, — холодно заметил Утер. — Поэтому, мы решили, что Моргане представится честь стать следующей королевой Мерсии.</p>
<p>На несколько мгновений в зале повисла тишина, даже стражники и слуги затаили дыхание, то ли напуганные новостью, то ли ожидающие реакции королевской воспитанницы. Артуру казалось, что время замерло. Он отчетливо видел, как расширились зрачки, как искривились губы Морганы. Ее глаза метали молнии. Моргана чуть приподнялась, и принц приготовился заткнуть уши. Утер оставался спокойным. Он отлично знал свою воспитанницу и, конечно, предвидел такую реакцию.</p>
<p>— У тебя будет выбор, Моргана! — повысил голос король. — Ты можешь выйти замуж либо за племянника, либо за воспитанника Баярда. Камелот поддержит твоего мужа в борьбе за престол.</p>
<p>— Велик выбор! — хлопнула ладонью по столу девушка. — Ты не отец мне и не имеешь права распоряжаться моей судьбой! Я не выйду замуж ни за одного из них!</p>
<p>— Я твой опекун, и ты выполнишь приказ! — отрезал Утер.</p>
<p>Артур резко поднялся из-за стола, небрежно поклонился и покинул зал. Ему не хотелось слушать перепалку родственников. У Морганы был дурной нрав, король позволял ей слишком много. Она, не стесняясь, высказывала свою точку зрения, за что частенько бывала наказана. Служить буфером между ними было тяжкой ношей, которую принцу давно надоело нести. Конечно, он вмешался бы и заступился за названную сестру, если бы Утер зашел слишком далеко, но в словесной схватке та вполне могла сама за себя постоять. Артур не сомневался, что в итоге Утер добьется своего.</p>
<p>Прибытие рыцарей из соседнего государства заинтересовало Артура. Он любил сражаться на мечах, а среди приезжих вполне мог оказаться хороший воин, достойный соперник, который согласится поучаствовать в дружеском поединке. Но Артур тут же помрачнел, вспомнив о недавнем турнире, где рыцарь по имени Вэлиант попытался добиться победы с помощью колдовства. Артур был умелым воином, однако зачарованный щит, из которого по приказу хозяина вылезали самые настоящие ядовитые змеи, легко мог стать причиной его смерти. Если бы не Моргана, вовремя бросившая принцу меч, и Гаюс, предупредивший о змеях, Утер точно лишился бы наследника. Принц заколол соперника, вполне отдавая себе отчет, что тем самым спас Вэлианта от костра.</p>
<p>День стоял солнечный и в меру прохладный. На тренировочном поле рыцари увлеченно отрабатывали приемы защиты и нападения под руководством сэра Леона. Артур спустился к ним и задумчиво посмотрел на мишени, прикидывая, чем заняться сегодня: метанием кинжалов или стрельбой из лука. Слуга, тенью следовавший за ним, сглотнул. Артур ухмыльнулся, он обожал измываться над этим недоумком, заставляя того таскать тяжелую мишень на себе. Рыцари искоса поглядывали на него, ожидая привычного развлечения. Среди них был и сэр Лионель — верный спутник Артура в странствиях по тавернам Камелота и постелям распутных девиц. Отец Лионеля когда-то был государем небольшого королевства, что на юге граничило с Камелотом и давно уже покорилось Утеру, став просто крупным баронством. Лионель в свое время долго путешествовал с родителем по другим королевствам и видел многое.</p>
<p>Артур махнул рукой, предлагая рыцарям подойти поближе.</p>
<p>— Приходилось ли кому-нибудь из вас бывать в Мерсии? — спросил принц. Из-за вражды Утера и Баярда ему самому заезжать туда, конечно, не довелось.</p>
<p>— Мне, сир, — ожидаемо склонил голову Лионель, его губы скривились в ухмылке.</p>
<p>— Расскажи мне про королевских воспитанника и племянника, — велел Артур. Он сел на скамью и пригласил рыцарей расположиться вокруг него. Лионель устроился рядом, остальные после недолгого выяснения рангов и заслуг расселись кто где смог.</p>
<p>— Сэр Икел — сын сестры короля Баярда и одного из лучших рыцарей королевства, — начал Лионель, но тут же был перебит своим младшим братом:</p>
<p>— А почему же сестру Баярда не выдали за принца соседнего государства, как принято? — спросил шестнадцатилетний Борс и покраснел. Старшие рыцари перевели на него насмешливые взгляды. Артур усмехнулся. Ему нравился Борс, хотя тому и не хватало пока навыков для того, чтобы стать одним из рыцарей Камелота. Мальчик был добродетельным и храбрым.</p>
<p>— Потому что леди Елена была своевольна, как и леди Моргана. Она посчитала, что сбежать с прекрасным рыцарем гораздо романтичнее, чем выйти замуж за старого замшелого соседа, — пояснил Лионель и покаянно склонил голову. — Простите, мой принц, я не хотел сказать ничего дурного про воспитанницу короля.</p>
<p>— Ты не сказал ничего, кроме правды, — засмеялся Артур, и рыцари подхватили его смех. Он любил Моргану, однако частенько позволял себе подтрунивать над ее поведением.</p>
<p>— Икел много раз завоевывал победы на турнирах, — продолжил Лионель, когда все успокоились. — Да и в настоящих сражениях проявил себя отличным воином. Он чуть старше вас, ваше высочество, но многие уже не сомневаются, что со временем он станет достойным королем.</p>
<p>— И все же я слышал, у него есть конкурент, — заметил принц.</p>
<p>На минуту Лионель умолк, и лицо его выразило море презрения, когда он с отвращением протянул:</p>
<p>— Мееерлин. Он сын давнего друга короля, но это все, что известно о его происхождении. Мерлин попал в Мерсию еще младенцем, а сейчас ему восемнадцать лет. Я видел его, когда Мерлину было пятнадцать.</p>
<p>— И что же? Он хороший рыцарь? — азартно поинтересовался Овейн.</p>
<p>— Рыцарь? — поморщился рассказчик. — У него нет рыцарского звания. Я удивлюсь, если он держал меч хоть раз в жизни. В Мерсии его зовут лордом Мерлином, но никак не сэром. Многие шутят, что Баярд воспитывал его не как сына, а как дочь. Он ужасная девчонка: не умеет драться, не любит охоту, проводит за книгами времени больше, чем за другими приличествующими молодому дворянину делами.</p>
<p>— И носит платья? — сострил кто-то из рыцарей.</p>
<p>Все опять захохотали, придумывая новые признаки девичьей натуры неизвестного Мерлина, но Артур прервал их:</p>
<p>— Однако отец считает, что Мерлин серьезный конкурент Икелу в борьбе за трон.</p>
<p>Лионель беспечно пожал плечами, но вместо него рассказ продолжил Пеллинор:</p>
<p>— Икел — хороший воин и популярен среди рыцарей, но этого недостаточно, чтобы стать королем. Мерлин очень умен и добр. Королевский совет прислушивается к его словам, хоть воспитаннику Баярда всего восемнадцать, а народ любит мальчишку. Он объезжает деревни в трудную пору и помогает, чем может, ведь Мерлин искусный лекарь. Так я слышал.</p>
<p>— А я слышал, он весьма популярен среди дам, — заметил другой рыцарь.</p>
<p>— Ну, правильно, он же отлично знает, какие цветочки нравятся девчонкам, — ехидно заметил Лионель.</p>
<p>***<br/>
В темницу Моргана не попала. Артуру даже стало любопытно, как отцу удалось уговорить вздорную девицу хотя бы взглянуть на женихов. Однако принц предпочитал держаться от названной сестры подальше. Та славилась острым языком и, обидевшись, превращалась в фурию, а он не всегда успевал придумать достойный ответ на ее ядовитые замечания.</p>
<p>Приезда гостей ждали с нетерпением. Артур то и дело ловил себя на том, что посматривает на дорогу, словно послы могли пожаловать раньше условленного срока. Не терпелось взломать рутину Камелота чем-то хорошим, а не очередным явлением мстительной ведьмы или атакой какого-нибудь грязевого монстра, который лишит город воды. Пару раз он видел, как Моргана поднимается на башню и наблюдает за толпами народа, ежедневно движущимися на пыльной дороге. Она была печальна и задумчива. Служанка носила ей из города украшения и шелковые платки. Однажды даже привела пугающего вида высокую светловолосую швею, которая окинула попавшегося ей в коридоре Артура тяжелым взглядом из-под бровей.</p>
<p>Артур жалел Моргану. Втайне он надеялся, что ей, как и леди Елене, сестре Баярда, посчастливится выйти за любимого, однако такая вероятность была до обидного мала. Утер и вполовину не был настолько же мягкосердечен, как отец той принцессы.</p>
<p>Но день пришел. И лошади послов простучали копытами по камням замковой площади Камелота. Чужие знамена взвились на ветру, привлекая внимание горожан. Утер и Артур, улыбаясь, встречали гостей на крыльце замка. Моргана не спустилась, предпочитая смотреть, скрываясь за занавесками своей комнаты. Такая трусость была ей не свойственна, но ни король, ни принц не стали в этот раз противоречить ее желанию.</p>
<p>Баярд ехал впереди колонны. Синий плащ развевался за его спиной. Ухоженные усы и борода не могли скрыть довольной улыбки. Артур всегда считал, что Баярд очень похож на отца своими привычками, да и характером. Они оба радовались миру и скорому процветанию народа от совместного союза, но и не боялись вступить в войну, стоило кому-либо ущемить их честь и интересы. Рядом с Баярдом ехал молодой крепкий рыцарь. Ясноглазый, с волевым подбородком и решительным выражением лица, он сразу произвел на Артура благоприятное впечатление.</p>
<p>— Это сэр Икел, — тихо сказал отец, заметив интерес сына.</p>
<p>— Выглядит достойным рыцарем, — так же тихо ответил Артур. — В будущем нам не повредит иметь такого соседа.</p>
<p>— Не только рыцарская доблесть признак хорошего правителя, — справедливо заметил один из пожилых советников отца, стоящий рядом. Утер хмуро взглянул на него, словно услышал в словах упрек, и тот склонил голову, умолкая.</p>
<p>— Но я не вижу Мерлина, — недовольно заметил Артур. — Разве оба наследника не должны были приехать, чтобы показаться Моргане?</p>
<p>Баярд тем временем остановил коня и ловко покинул седло. Возраст не сказался на его здоровье. Он был все еще поджар и коренаст, не позволив себе раздаться в области живота. За ним подъезжали и спешивались остальные рыцари. Они оглядывались и переговаривались между собой. Камелот и Мерсия были давними врагами. Мало кому из мерсийских рыцарей доводилось побывать в местной столице. Артур по глазам видел, что она им нравится, и не мог не гордиться. Он любил свой дом — белые башни и башенки, вздымающиеся к небесам, гобелены на стенах, скрывающие щели, из которых частенько ужасно дуло холодными зимами, огромную кухню с десятками вечно горячих котлов супа и воды. Артур не понимал, как можно не любить это и желал бы поделиться любовью со всеми. Когда-нибудь он приведет сюда свою королеву. Оставалось надеяться, что она так же беззаветно полюбит плохо отесанные каменные стены и будет так же готова отдать за них жизнь, как и сам Артур.</p>
<p>Баярд раскрыл объятия. Утер не остался в долгу. Они обнялись как старые друзья, хотя их соединяла скорее многолетняя вражда. Лживые объятия, направленные лишь на желание процветания для двух великих королевств. Артур невольно обратил свой взгляд на Икела, ожидая от него приветствий. Однако племянник короля не спешил приближаться. Он слез с коня и немного раздраженно оглядывался, словно искал кого-то в толпе мерсийских рыцарей и слуг. А потом лицо его разгладилось. Артур проследил за взглядом Икела.</p>
<p>К голове колонны подоспела невысокая стройная лошадка. Она везла молодого человека, укрытого, как и все рыцари Баярда, синим плащом. Он выглядел немного нелепо — тощий, высокий и ушастый, явно измученный дальней дорогой. С облегченной, извиняющейся улыбкой бедняга буквально свалился на руки королевскому племяннику. Глаза у мальчишки были голубые и наглые. И Артур пропустил вздох. А потом еще один. Он вообще не был уверен, сколько времени не дышал, пока Икел что-то недовольно втолковывал своему протеже, поддерживая того под руку.</p>
<p>Баярд, должно быть, заметил интерес Артура, либо ожидал подобной сцены, он повернулся и повелительно взмахнул рукой, подзывая юношей. Они сразу подошли, сохраняя достоинство, но со всей возможной скоростью.</p>
<p>— Мои мальчишки, — небрежно представил Баярд. — Сэр Икел и лорд Мерлин.</p>
<p>Они по очереди поклонились, когда король называл их имена. Икел был почтителен и любопытен, Мерлина же сжигал неприкрытый страх перед Утером. Это бросалось в глаза. Артура подобное озадачило. Отца боялись — слуги, рыцари, враги, даже он сам. Моргана была единственным человеком в Камелоте, который не дрожал перед Утером. Но Мерлину бояться было нечего, ведь за спиной своего опекуна он был в полной безопасности.</p>
<p>Артур был разочарован, хотя с самого начала не ждал ничего толкового от дворянина, который не умеет сражаться на мечах. Принц снова мог дышать свободно, удивляясь минутному оцепенению. Трус не должен был стоять во главе Мерсии. Это стало бы унижением для целой страны, а затем и ее концом. Не говоря уж о том, что такого мужа Моргана быстро загонит под свой каблук. Артур представил, как она командует армиями и руководит советом, неся на себе бремя короны, пока ее нелепый тощий муж выхаживает больных и решает в суде, кому из поссорившихся крестьян нужно передать спорную корову. Что ж, такой вариант вполне мог прийтись ей по вкусу.<br/>
Утер представил своего сына. Икел и Мерлин отвесили еще один поклон.</p>
<p>— Наслышан о ваших воинских умениях, сэр Икел, — вежливо сказал Артур. — Надеюсь, выдастся случай скрестить мечи. В дружеском поединке.</p>
<p>— Лелею ту же надежду, — предвкушающе протянул королевский племянник. Он окинул принца еще одним изучающим взглядом, уже как возможного противника на турнирном поле, оглядел гарду меча, виднеющуюся из-под плаща. Все ожидали, что Артур что-то скажет и Мерлину, но принц не мог подобрать слов.</p>
<p>— Думаю, вы приятно проведете время с Морганой, — неловко сказал Артур. Он подразумевал, что им найдется, о чем поговорить: цветочки, украшения и платьица. Но прозвучало так, что все мгновенно насторожились.</p>
<p>— Ах, — усмехнулся Мерлин. Капелька яда изменила его лицо, мгновенно превратив скромного, перепуганного мальчишку в опасного соперника. — Так в Камелоте уже все решили? Икел, как видишь, тебе достанутся лишь дружеские тычки и затрещины, мне же предстоит развлекать леди Моргану! Спасибо за оказанную честь, сир. Немедленно воспользуюсь вашим щедрым предложением.</p>
<p>— Мерлин! — резко осадил воспитанника Баярд. Тот потупил глаза и заткнулся к великому счастью покрасневшего Артура. Принц не смотрел на отца, зная, что Утер злится за промах. Следовало промолчать. Артур зло взглянул на Мерлина. Тот ответил ничуть не лучшим взглядом. Если бы не зарождающийся мир, если бы этот тощий не был столь неумелым в рыцарском деле, Артур с радостью вызвал бы этого наглеца на поединок. Неловкую паузу скрасил кто-то из советников Утера, предположив, что гости устали с дороги. Им предложили комнаты и ванну. Синяя толпа начала медленно втягиваться в замок. Артур вскинул голову и заметил, как колыхнулась занавеска в окне покоев Морганы. Все же она — прекрасная, волевая и храбрая — была не для Мерлина. Ему нечего было предложить ей.</p>
<p>****<br/>
— Здесь красиво, — сказал Мерлин Икелу.</p>
<p>Они пили тепловатый сидр, заедая его мясом и овощами, расположившись в покоях Мерлина. Молодые люди частенько трапезничали вместе дома, обсуждая текущие дела. Они были друзьями с детства и, к счастью, зависть и чужие наветы пока не развели их. Нередко на такие посиделки являлся и Баярд. Но дорога все же далась старику не так легко, как в былые годы. Он отклонил предложение Мерлина присоединиться.</p>
<p>В покоях стояли несколько сундуков, ширма и огромная мягкая кровать. Красное покрывало на ней смутило волшебника. Не потому, что Мерлин настолько привык к своей собственной комнате и постельным принадлежностям, что не переносил других цветов. Просто видел дальше, чем простые смертные. Знамения и предсказания не представали перед ним с такой же легкостью, как перед жрицами древней религии, но этот знак бросился в глаза. Красный. Камелот. На его кровати.</p>
<p>Мерлин преодолел порыв сдернуть покрывало. Икел, вошедший в его покои, минуя свои, ничего не заметил. Его взгляд скользил по стенам в поисках ловушек и прочих опасностей. А потом камелотские слуги подали трапезу. Они двигались плавно, осторожно, не поднимая глаз. Дома прислуга всегда улыбалась Мерлину, он не был жестоким рыцарем, которого стоило бояться. Да и вечно слегка пьяный личный слуга создавал ему репутацию снисходительного господина. Впрочем, Мерлин был уверен, что пройдет немного времени, и слухи о его дружелюбии распространятся и здесь.</p>
<p>— Да, красиво, — согласился Икел. Он выглянул в окно. — Но мне больше по вкусу наша простота, чем местная вычурность.</p>
<p>Мерлин подошел сзади и прислонился к его плечу. Он смотрел на виды, открывающиеся из окна, и не мог сдержать искреннего восхищения. Мерсия была его прекрасной родиной, за которую он отдал бы жизнь. Однако засеянные поля Камелота и полные дичи и чудес леса, сквозь которые они ехали в столицу; крестьяне в крохотных деревушках, знавшие, под чьей они защитой, гордившиеся этим и не опускающие глаза под взглядами чужаков — все это заставляло сердце Мерлина биться быстрее. Он не ожидал увидеть что-то подобное здесь.</p>
<p>Всего лишь пару недель назад Мерлин не хотел ехать в Камелот. Его пугали рассказы о неприступной крепости, где тысячами были казнены волшебники и волшебницы, где король Утер предал его отца, где в подземельях был заключен последний дракон — Килгарра. Он ожидал, что с крепостных стен смотрят пустыми глазницами повешенные Утером преступники, а на замковой площади — гора из обугленных черепов сожженных магов. Но Баярд настаивал, и у последнего Повелителя дракона не было выбора.</p>
<p>Мерлин был обязан королю Мерсии.</p>
<p>Когда Утеровы псы загнали отца в угол, Баярд предложил поддержку и защиту. Конечно, он думал прежде всего о своей выгоде. Кто откажется иметь на коротком поводке Повелителя драконов, даже если самих драконов давно нет? Балинор не отказался от щедрого предложения.</p>
<p>Хотя Баярд и воевал с Утером, но ему не хотелось провоцировать остальных королей, и поэтому он не демонстрировал, какой мощью владел. И при королевском дворе Мерсии жил лишь Мерлин — «сын давнего друга», а отец с матерью коротали свои дни далеко от замка в маленькой безопасной деревеньке вместе с двумя миленькими сестричками Мерлина. Когда сын был еще мал, Балинор нередко посещал столицу и оказывал Баярду магические услуги. Но чем старше и сильнее становился Мерлин, тем реже требовалась помощь его отца. И к четырнадцати годам юный волшебник практически перестал общаться с семьей, даже после смерти Балинора. Матери хватало присылаемых денег, а о чем говорить с крестьянками, королевский воспитанник просто не представлял. Баярд и королевский двор с годами все больше становились для него настоящей семьей. Король заменил Мерлину отца. Строгого, требовательного, но все же отца. Возможно, все сложилось бы иначе, будь у короля собственный сын. Но у Мерлина и мысли не было претендовать на трон, пока король сам не сказал ему об этом.</p>
<p>Мерлин никогда не забывал кто он и откуда. Колдовал королевский воспитанник много, но тайно. Немного для шпионажа за другими королями, немного для защиты (Алинед тоже не чурался колдовства, да и магические монстры порой брали в осаду не только Камелот). С годами о его сущности узнавало все больше людей, хотя никто и никогда не называл его вслух придворным волшебником. Дворяне приходили за зельями, невинными простенькими заклинаниями и деликатно отводили взгляды, когда Мерлин колдовал. Его любили, а поэтому вспоминали, как это — любить добрую магию.</p>
<p>Двойственность собственного положения частенько смущала Мерлина, но он точно знал, что трон Мерсии не для него. Его место рядом с будущим королем Альбиона. Судьба, предсказанная жрицами древней религии, извилистой рекой текла сквозь беды и испытания, но в итоге Мерлин должен был стать советником и лучшим другом самого великого человека на Альбионе. Он видел королем Мерсии Икела, гордился им, любил и баловал его. Порой и самому казалось, что зря.</p>
<p>— Как тебе Артур? — спросил Мерлин после паузы. С недавних пор молчание между ними стало немного неловким, и он был готов болтать часами, лишь бы не позволить Икелу затронуть какую-нибудь нежелательную тему.</p>
<p>— Слишком уж самоуверен, — пожал плечами Икел. — Но я слышал, что он действительно выдающийся турнирный боец.</p>
<p>— А я слышал, что воевать ему до сих пор приходилось только с безобидными друидами, — фыркнул Мерлин.</p>
<p>— Ты боишься его? — уточнил Икел. — Признайся, именно поэтому держался со слугами в конце колонны? Местные рыцари не могут причинить тебе вреда.</p>
<p>— Пусть попробуют, — резко буркнул Мерлин. — В любом случае, опасаться стоит Утера, а не его самодовольного сынка.</p>
<p>Он бросил на Икела лукавый взгляд:</p>
<p>— Жаль, что леди Моргана не вышла встречать гостей, не правда ли? Я слышал, она первая красавица королевства.</p>
<p>— Леди Моргана по слухам, роза с шипами, которые она с удовольствием вонзит в любого из нас, — покачал головой Икел. — Тебе об этом прекрасно известно. Но я с удовольствием взгляну на нее. А ты?</p>
<p>Мерлин пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Я бы с большим удовольствием взглянул на Килгарру, — вздохнул Мерлин.</p>
<p>— Дракон зовет тебя? Ты слышишь? — с интересом спросил Икел. Он с детства знал о том, что воспитанник короля и самый лучший на свете друг принадлежит к роду Повелителей драконов. Но так как все остальные драконы были убиты, им обоим всегда было интересно, как это — на самом деле встретить одного из них, повелевать, да просто говорить с настоящим драконом?</p>
<p>— Слышу, да, — улыбнулся Мерлин.</p>
<p>Взгляд его тут же загорелся предвкушением и азартом. Икел любил Мерлина таким. В эти моменты облака в небесах превращались в коней, а искры костра — в крохотных дракончиков. Мир обретал невероятные краски, а сам Мерлин становился более открытым и живым.</p>
<p>— Вечером, после пира мы можем вместе найти его.</p>
<p>— Ты возьмешь меня с собой? — удивился Икел.</p>
<p>— Конечно! — почти возмущенно откликнулся Мерлин. Разве мог он пойти туда без своего лучшего друга? Ведь они много лет вместе мечтали об этом. Хотя его первая встреча с драконом действительно была личным делом.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, для меня это много значит, — тихо заверил Икел. Он тяжело сглотнул и качнулся вперед, но его оруженосец нарушил их уединение прежде, чем Мерлин запаниковал. Икела звали вернуться в свои покои, дабы принять ванну с дороги.</p>
<p>— Я уже нашел Джилли, — мягко улыбнулся Ланселот. — Он скоро подойдет и поможет тебе собраться на пир, Мерлин.</p>
<p>Мерлин только головой покачал и улыбнулся оруженосцу Икела. Ему нравился Ланселот. Он встретил странствующего воина случайно, путешествуя весенней порой между деревнями. Баярд обычно просил его присмотреть за посевами, дабы год выдался урожайным. Мерлина всегда сопровождали рыцари, но их оказалось недостаточно, чтобы одолеть залетевшего в мерсийскую глубинку грифона. Мерлин мог погибнуть, если бы не Ланселот. Они вместе сразили зверя. К сожалению, храбрый защитник оказался простолюдином, однако Икел согласился взять его оруженосцем, и никто не сомневался, что через несколько лет Ланселот заслужит звание рыцаря.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — кивнул Мерлин. — Повеселись сегодня тоже, Ланселот. У прекрасной леди Морганы должны быть не менее прекрасные подруги.</p>
<p>— Я присмотрюсь, — с шутливой серьезностью откликнулся оруженосец. Икел хлопнул его по плечу, и они удалились. Оставшись один, Мерлин снова посмотрел на покрывало. Оно не давало ему покоя, словно это был какой-то знак. Означал ли красный цвет Моргану? Мерлин не решился бы поделиться своими ощущениями с кем-либо, настолько глупо они звучали. Он опустился на кровать и провел рукой по покрывалу, прижался к нему щекой, пытаясь понять. Внезапно жар, страсть и чувство блаженной принадлежности обрушились на него, как водопад. Как копье, что пронзает тело. Мерлин отпрянул, почти с благоговейным ужасом глядя на собственную постель.</p>
<p>Распахнутая слугой дверь заставила его вздрогнуть и вскочить.</p>
<p>— Хей, Мерлин! — махнул ему рукой Джилли. Следом за ним вошли камелотские слуги, занося медную ванну и ведра с водой. Они опасливо косились на слугу, удивляясь тому, как Джилли пренебрег титулом. — Пока вы с его милостью тратили время на еду, я познакомился с прелестнейшей из женщин.</p>
<p>— Неужели тебе выпала честь лицезреть леди Моргану? — вскинул брови Мерлин, пытаясь взять себя в руки.</p>
<p>— Конечно, нет, — вздохнул тот. — Я говорил о великолепной Гвеневере, ее верной служанке. Ты бы видел ямочки на ее щеках! Послушай, Мерлин, если ты женишься на воспитаннице местного короля, ты просто обязан поспособствовать моему близкому знакомству с Гвеневерой!</p>
<p>Мерлин фыркнул. Внешностью Джилли обладал довольно непритязательной и популярностью у дам совсем не пользовался, если конечно, забывал упомянуть при них, что является личным слугой Мерлина. Должно быть, неведомая Гвеневера жестоко отвергла подхалима.</p>
<p>— Я не собираюсь быть сводником, — отрезал он.</p>
<p>— Господин, — робко окликнул его один из слуг, вжимая голову в плечи. — Мы принесли слишком мало горячей воды.</p>
<p>— Подумаешь! — отмахнулся от него Джилли. — Лорд Мерлин обожает принимать холодные ванны!</p>
<p>— Скорей уж я мирюсь с необходимостью принимать их, — буркнул Мерлин. Любой другой отправил бы наглого слугу в колодки за пренебрежение. Конечно, волшебник с легкостью нагрел бы воду заклинанием. Он всегда так делал, чтобы облегчить слугам работу, и Джилли привык к этому. В Мерсии никто не задавал вопросов, но они были в Камелоте, где Утер из-за малейшего подозрения в магии мог снова объявить войну, а то и попытался бы казнить Мерлина.</p>
<p>****<br/>
Моргана, на вкус Артура, оделась ужасно. Его никогда не привлекла бы столь разодетая леди. Она словно пыталась использовать любые средства, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя женихов. Хотя все они знали, что это не сработает. Один из прибывших «принцев» станет ее мужем, даже если лицо Морганы будет обезображено шрамами, а при каждом слове изо рта станут сыпаться лягушки. Впрочем, Артур не сомневался, что она и без того продемонстрирует гостям свой жалящий язык.</p>
<p>— Этот Мерлин выглядит совсем как маленький пушистый птенчик. Так и хочется свернуть ему шейку, — кровожадно сказала она, склонившись к Артуру неприлично близко. При дворе ходили слухи о том, что между воспитанницей короля и его сыном существуют непристойные отношения.</p>
<p>Если бы Баярд усомнился в чести Морганы, он не сомневался бы ни секунды и расторг договоренность с Утером. Мерсии было бы нанесено страшное оскорбление! Это означало новый виток яростной войны. Но Моргана не хотела замуж, и в своем эгоизме была готова рискнуть многим.</p>
<p>— Тебе не обязательно становиться его супругой. Икел достойный рыцарь и привлекательный мужчина, — дипломатично заметил Артур, отклоняясь.</p>
<p>— Я не говорила, что Мерлин не красив, — откликнулась девушка, устремляя взгляд на мерсийцев. Принц снисходительно фыркнул. Он не видел в тощем ушастом мальчишке настоящей мужской красоты. Но если бы тот был простым слугой, то, может, Артур и пригрел бы его в своей постели на ночь или две, чтобы понежить в своем рту мягкие губы и оставить синяки от пальцев на худых боках. Кожа Мерлина была светлой, как у леди, ее так легко было пометить. Артур почувствовал, как в животе защекотало легкое возбуждение, и постарался отвлечься.</p>
<p>Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что его не волнует дальнейшая судьба Морганы, и какой выбор сделает своенравная красавица. Он еще не познакомился с претендентами как следует, однако на основе увиденного делал выводы. Икел был отличным рыцарем и славным парнем, но вряд ли стал бы терпеть самовольства, которыми славилась Моргана. Ни один из знакомых Артура не стал бы, да он и сам постыдился бы так распускать супругу. Даже королева должна знать свое место. Муж был вправе запереть ее где-нибудь после свадьбы или наказывать за каждое дерзкое слово. Конечно, Камелот мог бы заступиться за Моргану. Но Артур сомневался, что отец рискнет миром ради своей приемной дочери.</p>
<p>С другой стороны, еще вчера он мог сказать, что сестра немедленно загонит под каблук Мерлина, однако сегодня он был в этом не уверен. Дерзость при встрече разрушила образ примерного тихого мальчика. Вполне возможно, что два королевских воспитанника смогли бы поладить при более близком знакомстве, что мгновенно сделало бы их вдвое опаснее для мирных соседей.</p>
<p>На пиру Баярд посадил справа от себя Мерлина, словно демонстрируя окружающим какой выбор он хотел бы, чтобы сделала Моргана. Парень не выглядел довольным и не стремился это скрыть. Икел беззаботно улыбался, глазея по сторонам. Они с Мерлином переглядывались и то и дело наклонялись друг к другу, чтобы пошептаться. Будто их не волновало, кто станет следующим королем Мерсии. Слуги уже успели кое-что разведать, так что теперь Утер, Артур, да и королевский совет были осведомлены о том, что Икел и Мерлин, несмотря на ситуацию с наследованием трона, дружили. Между ними не существовало соперничества, которое могло послужить основой для интриг. Это было странно. Артур судил по себе, он не выносил конкуренции.</p>
<p>Слуги разносили еду, шуты трясли колокольчиками, развлекая народ. Моргана давно отстала от принца, который снова приналег на вино. Икел смешался с толпой рыцарей. Он и Лионель хлопали друг друга по плечам, явно радуясь встрече. Личный слуга Артура смиренно подливал вино в кубок, с нетерпением ожидая момента, когда можно будет утащить пьяного хозяина в покои и развлечься с хмельными служанками. Утер о чем-то разговаривал с Баярдом. Мерсийский король неуловимо улыбался, поглаживая короткую ухоженную бороду. На секунду взгляд отца нашел Артура. Утер поморщился и отвернулся.</p>
<p>Артур отвернулся тоже. Он уже некоторое время не беспокоился об одобрении отца. Принц потянулся за кубком, но тот неожиданно утащили прямо у него из-под руки. Артур вскинулся и с удивлением увидел перед собой Мерлина. Молодой человек сел рядом и задумчиво посмотрел на принца.</p>
<p>— Неосмотрительно так налегать на вино в присутствии иностранных гостей, — нравоучительно заметил он.</p>
<p>Глаза Мерлина блестели, и Артур с ухмылкой констатировал, что лишку вина кто-то налил и любимчику мерсийского короля.</p>
<p>— Сегодня, к счастью, в центре внимания не я, — заметил он. Язык чуть-чуть заплетался, и Артур понял, что пить дальше при иностранных гостях действительно не стоит. Он мельком взглянул на кубок, который Мерлин все еще вертел в руках, словно любуясь инкрустацией. Как вовремя он подошел.</p>
<p>— О, но наследный принц всегда в центре внимания, — усмехнулся собеседник. — Кроме того, леди Моргана сейчас очень занята, пытаясь побольнее уколоть Икела, так что мне рядом с ней не место.</p>
<p>Артур проследил за направлением взгляда Мерлина и обнаружил, что названная сестра, ядовито улыбаясь, что-то втолковывала племяннику мерсийского короля, который слушал ее с искусственной улыбкой. Когда они успели столкнуться, Артур, увлеченный распитием вина, не заметил. Должно быть, Мерлин некоторое время участвовал в той беседе, и принцу стало обидно оттого, что он пропустил это. Похоже, парень не лез в карман за словом, да еще и обладал неплохим чувством юмора. Интересно было бы посмотреть, как они с Морганой схлестнутся.</p>
<p>— У меня устойчивое впечатление, что леди Моргана не хочет быть мерсийской королевой, — заявил Мерлин, не давая Артуру отвлечься. — Хотя она, безусловно, достойна.</p>
<p>— Она хочет, — неискренне возразил принц.</p>
<p>— Ну, нет, не обманете, — подмигнул собеседник. — С большим удовольствием она сбежала бы из дворца с каким-нибудь храбрым рыцарем и провела бы жизнь верхом на боевом коне, ночуя в походах у шатра и костра. Но выбор не за ней, я понимаю.</p>
<p>Высказывание закончилась вздохом, и Артур взглянул на Мерлина чуть внимательнее. Он знал, какое давление постоянно испытывает Моргана, несмотря на то, что Артур и Утер ее любили. Она была не родная, ее содержали из милосердия и уважения к павшему Горлуа. Ей приходилось соответствовать. И пусть она чаще выглядела смелой и независимой, но в чем-то, в большинстве вещей, по сути, ей приходилось сдерживать себя, свои желания. И скорей всего, Мерлин прав — она не хотела быть королевой Мерсии. Вполне возможно, что Мерлин при дворе Баярда испытывал то же самое и, в свою очередь, не хотел быть королем. Вот и вся немудреная причина того, что между Мерлином и Икелом нет соперничества.</p>
<p>Артур не мог точно вспомнить, о чем они говорили позже. Просто Мерлин, немного кося глазами, отпустил какое-то глупое бестактное замечание о сэре Лионеле, и Артура совсем не озаботило то, что рыцарь считается его другом. Они вместе посмеялись над ним, а потом заговорили о чем-то еще. Вино туманило головы, стирая границы при общении с представителем иной страны, вчерашнего врага. Уши Мерлина, едва прикрытые темными волосами, полыхали красным, и Артур понимал, что и сам выглядит как идиот, потому что просто не мог не хохотать над язвительными комментариями собеседника. Они больше не выпивали, но оба были пьяны.</p>
<p>— Кому-то давно пора в кроватку, — раздалось вдруг насмешливое замечание.<br/>
Артур вздрогнул и недовольно взглянул на незнакомого молодого рыцаря. Красавчик подмигнул ему и улыбнулся, тряхнув гривой прекрасных волос. Его руки небрежно лежали у Мерлина на плечах, и тот, хотя и улыбнулся рыцарю, задрав голову, выглядел заметно разочарованным тем, что разговор прерван. Артур подавил порыв схватить его за руку.</p>
<p>— Давайте, высочества, ножками топ-топ.</p>
<p>— Познакомься, Артур, это сэр Гавейн, — уныло сообщил Мерлин, а принц попытался вспомнить, когда во время их сумбурной беседы он разрешил обращаться к себе по имени, да и спрашивал ли Мерлин разрешения вообще? — Его Величество приставил сего достойного рыцаря ко мне для охраны.</p>
<p>— Так звучит, будто ты недоволен моей компанией, — шутливо фыркнул Гавейн, заставив подопечного скривить извиняющуюся физиономию. — Я очень рад, что ты нашел нового друга, но думаю, тебе действительно стоит отправиться спать, а завтра продолжить знакомство на трезвую голову.</p>
<p>— И это говоришь мне ты! — возмущенно проворчал Мерлин. Артур не понял шутки, но рыцарь заливисто расхохотался, в очередной раз взмахнув своими гладкими локонами, которые немедленно захотелось обстричь.</p>
<p>— Прости, Мерлин, но это приказ короля, — сообщил он, отсмеявшись.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — уныло протянул парень.</p>
<p>Все невольно посмотрели в сторону помоста, где короли еще обсуждали какие-то дела. Гавейн помог подняться, хотя ноги королевского воспитанника совсем не заплетались. Артур хотел отмочить какую-нибудь шутку о том, какая же Мерлин девчонка, но вместо этого сообщил:</p>
<p>— Завтра запланирована охота, буду рад твоей компании.</p>
<p>— Я не люблю охоту, — скривился собеседник. — Что за удовольствие гонять по лесу беззащитных зверюшек, если мясо домашних животных намного вкуснее и мягче?</p>
<p>— Это слова настоящей девчонки, Мерлин, — протянул Артур. Получилось тягуче и сладко, как мед. Собеседник фыркнул и церемонно-издевательски раскланялся на прощание.</p>
<p>*****<br/>
Гаюсу не нужно было быть волшебником, чтобы узнать молодого человека, который, пригнувшись, чтобы не стукнуться о притолоку, вошел в его покои поздним утром. Для Утера Мерлин был тощим большеглазым воспитанником Баярда, однако старый лекарь увидел в нем неистребимую, стойкую породу Повелителей драконов. Мерлин был похож на Балинора, и Утер сам мог бы заметить это, если бы жертвы давнего террора занимали какое-то место в его памяти. Еще вчера, стоя на крыльце, глядя на гордого Баярда, представляющего своих мальчишек, Гаюс все понял и восхитился наглостью чужого правителя. Заставить Утера принимать мага в качестве гостя, что может быть неслыханней? Следовало бы поделиться догадками с королем, но лекарь не стал. Сперва он хотел убедиться, что Мерлин действительно желает Камелоту зла.</p>
<p>Однако на пиру мальчик искренне смеялся и быстро подружился с несколькими рыцарями. Он пикировался с леди Морганой, заставив ее то довольно усмехаться удачной остроте, то закусывать губу в поисках подходящего едкого словца. А потом Мерлин выпил лишнего и уселся болтать с наследным принцем. Гаюс подслушал разговор.</p>
<p>Либо Баярд воспитал настоящего короля лжи и обмана, либо Мерлин не злоумышлял против Камелота, да впрочем, и против кого-либо вообще.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — почти синхронно поздоровались они друг с другом. Гаюс неохотно отложил половник, которым перемешивал отвар для лечения коленей сэра Родерика. Мерлин, принюхиваясь, заинтересованно оглядел помещение. За юношей в лекарню вошел статный рыцарь и цепко осмотрел комнату, словно ожидал, что из-под лавки выскочит монстр и попытается загрызть королевского воспитанника.</p>
<p>— Все хорошо, Гавейн, — кивнул ему Мерлин. — Подожди снаружи.<br/>
Рыцарь фыркнул, еще раз огляделся и неторопливо вышел. Он остался стоять за дверью и, конечно, не пустил бы никого, кто мог помешать разговору.</p>
<p>— Гаюс, верно? — улыбнулся Мерлин старику. — Я слышал, вы самый искусный лекарь на Альбионе. Я тоже немного увлекаюсь врачеванием. Мне жаль, что не могу учиться у вас.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, Ваше Высочество, — польщено откликнулся Гаюс.</p>
<p>— О, нет, — поспешно отказался Мерлин. — Я не принц и не имею права так называться! Позвольте немного понаблюдать за вашей работой?</p>
<p>Гаюс ничего не имел против. Он указал на котел, и Мерлин подошел, с недоумением посмотрев на раскиданные по полу ромашку и чабрец.</p>
<p>— Простите за беспорядок, — виновато улыбнулся старик. — Я уже немолод, сложно наклоняться, а помощника нет.</p>
<p>— Очень жаль, если ваши умения никому не будут переданы, — сказал Мерлин, наклонился и собрал с пола травы.</p>
<p>— Вижу, доброта матери передалась и вам, — кивнул Гаюс, принимая из дрогнувших рук засохшие стебли. Он проницательно взглянул на Мерлина из-под кустистых бровей. — Помню Хунит молоденькой девушкой, стремившейся помочь всем. Наверное, за это ваш отец и полюбил ее. Как он?</p>
<p>— Отец умер, когда мне было шестнадцать, — после паузы отозвался Мерлин. Он взял половник и начал размешивать отвар вместо Гаюса, стараясь смотреть только в котелок. — Мать и сестры живут в деревне, в Мерсии. С ними все прекрасно.</p>
<p>Пришла пора добавить немного жира, и Гаюс взялся за мерную ложку.</p>
<p>— Отец рассказывал о вас, вы помогли ему когда-то, — сказал Мерлин. — Примите за это мою благодарность. Если бы не вы, вся моя семья, да и сам я, были бы мертвы.</p>
<p>— Мои заслуги не так уж велики, — покачал головой Гаюс. — Но я рад, что сделал это. Балинор никогда не злоумышлял против Камелота, надеюсь, вы тоже.</p>
<p>— Король хочет мира, — сообщил Мерлин. — И мой гнев на Утера не столь силен, чтобы я подвел Баярда.</p>
<p>Гаюс улыбнулся и похлопал молодого человека по руке. Он не собирался начинать этот разговор еще раз. Слишком опасно. Да и оба уже сказали то, что хотели сказать.</p>
<p>— Вы не добавляете сюда хвою? — спросил Мерлин. — Я бросаю немного, чтобы улучшить запах.</p>
<p>— Интересная мысль, — кивнул лекарь.</p>
<p>****<br/>
Охоту Утер запланировал давно, чтобы впечатлить мерсийских гостей богатством своих угодий. Ни сам он, ни Баярд не пожелали поучаствовать в гоне зверя. Много сил и времени занимали совещания и подписания договоров. Но молодежь не могла упустить такой шанс развлечься. Даже Моргана собрала амуницию, и глаза ее блестели от предвкушения. Вот уж кто ни секунды бы не колебался, прежде чем вонзить кинжал в беззащитную зверюшку. Рыцари обоих королевств, дамы в вычурных охотничьих нарядах заполнили с утра двор разноцветной толпой. Слуги нагружали лошадей припасами и проверяли драгоценные сбруи коней. Солнышко играло лучами по всему этому великолепию. Артура переполняло жадное нетерпение. Хотелось вскочить на коня и гнать его по пыльной дороге. Удовольствие, в котором он слишком долго отказывал себе.</p>
<p>С некоторых пор вязкое недовольство изводило Артура. Он привык и любил быть первым во всем, но однажды сэр Леон неосторожно дал принцу понять, что иногда просто позволяет ему одержать верх в поединке. Рыцарь сказал, что его неправильно поняли, и все отрицал, но с того дня Артура мучила неуверенность. Могли его противники специально склонять копья в поединках? Вдруг рыцари придерживали своих коней на охоте, чтобы он мог вырваться вперед? Что если их стрелы намеренно пролетали мимо, дабы Артур поразил зверя первым? Неуверенность в своих силах была для принца больнее кинжала в спину. И самое ужасное, что ему не с кем было обсудить это, спросить совета. Артур еще острее понимал, что у него нет и никогда не будет настоящих друзей и, когда — или если — он станет королем, то точно так же в унылом одиночестве будет переживать все, что сделал неправильно и лично нести груз решений и ошибок. Он почти отказался от любимого развлечения — охоты, но сегодня был особенный день. Уж сэр Икел точно был не из тех, кто уступит славу победителя, а значит, Артур хотя бы с ним сможет соревноваться на равных.</p>
<p>Икел спустился с высокого крыльца вместе с Мерлином. Племянник мерсийского короля явно подшучивал над ним. Мерсийские мальчики не заметили принца. Они сразу прошли к своим коням. Икел сперва осмотрел того, что принадлежал Мерлину, и принялся распекать нерадивых слуг, собственноручно туже затягивая подпругу. Артура в тот же миг прошило острое, ничем не обоснованное желание оказаться на его месте — схватить лошадь Мерлина под уздцы и проверить насколько хорошо ее оседлали, выслушать нытье своего лучшего друга, встрепать ему волосы и затеять легкую дружескую потасовку. Икелу не грозило одиночество на троне, если ему суждено стать мерсийским королем. У него будут стервозная, но умная Моргана и преданный Мерлин. Принц усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться, когда сэр Гавейн и смеющийся оруженосец Икела начали растаскивать разбушевавшихся наследников Баярда.</p>
<p>Артур первым вскочил на коня. Его примеру быстро последовали остальные рыцари. Почти каждый щегольнул перед дамами, вскочив в седло с земли, не пользуясь помощью слуг. Икел поспешил присоединиться к Артуру во главе кавалькады, нетерпеливо оглядываясь, ожидая, пока верхом окажутся леди. Следом за ним трусил Мерлин, ругаясь на ходу со своим слугой. Тот, судя по всему, мучился тяжелейшим похмельем, и вяло огрызался. Почему-то Артура совсем не удивило, что прислуга смеет распускать язык с мерсийским наследником. Он так отвлекся на это, что позабыл поприветствовать Икела, сразу же обратившись к Мерлину:</p>
<p>— Вы же вроде не собирались на охоту, милорд? — насмешливо спросил он, вновь возвращаясь к уважительной форме обращения, и руки сами повернули коня ближе к собеседнику.</p>
<p>— Икел умеет уговаривать, Ваше Высочество, — с болезненной усмешкой отозвался явно страдающий похмельем, как и его слуга, Мерлин, покосившись на недовольного королевского племянника. Артуру пришлось немедленно извиниться перед ним за невольное пренебрежение. Икел незлобиво фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Оставим формальности, — отмахнулся он. — Меня больше интересует, кто сможет быстрее раздобыть дичь и подарить ее прекрасной леди Моргане!</p>
<p>— Мне казалось, дичь для Морганы вы должны бы приносить наперегонки с Мерлином, — вскинул бровь Артур, послушно оставляя официоз. Все равно встрепанного как воробей, ушастого Мерлина язык не поворачивался называть ни лордом, ни уж тем более сэром. Воспитание при дворе дало ему правильную осанку, умение красиво сидеть верхом, знание этикета и умение приказывать, но что-то в нем все равно упорно кричало о том, как Мерлину хочется сбросить с себя эти оковы, надеть какое-нибудь рубище и бродить по полям, собирая цветочки, словно друид.</p>
<p>— Да-да, Мерлин упорно прикидывается, что плохой охотник, — закатив глаза, подтвердил Икел. Он наклонился, протянул руку и похлопал друга по колену. Мерлин страдальчески скривился. — Он промахивается, не вовремя пускает в галоп лошадь и наступает на хрустящие ветки. И все из-за того, что в пятнадцать лет пообщался с друидами, и его озарило, что каждая жизнь священна, а убивать стоит только ради самозащиты. Его Величеству пришлось оттаскать Мерлина за уши, чтобы заставить есть мясо.</p>
<p>— А, так вот почему они такие большие, — состроив понимающую физиономию, Артур предпочел пропустить мимо ушей с кем там общался Мерлин несколько лет назад.</p>
<p>Они активно препирались и переругивались всю дорогу. Мерлин рассказал о визите к Гаюсу, чем вызвал волну добрых насмешек от рыцарей. Артур предложил ему собирать полезные целебные ромашки прямо во время охоты, а королевский воспитанник не преминул посмеяться над его прической. Икел вскоре покинул их, составив компанию Моргане, но Артур не стал отрываться от легкой перебранки. Он еще вчера заметил, как здорово болтать с Мерлином, оставив в стороне официоз. Никто не смел так обращаться с Артуром. Все опасались, если не его самого, то Утера. Если Артур не брезговал порой отправлять наглецов в темницы или колодки, то король мог и казнить. Конечно, с наследником мерсийского трона он такой номер провернуть бы не смог.</p>
<p>Порой принцу приходилось отвлекаться от беседы, чтобы пошептаться с подходящими к нему ловчими. Они загоняли кабана, но, кажется, зверь был там не один. Егерь опасался волков.</p>
<p>Внезапно лошадь Морганы — вздорная, но обычно покорная воле хозяйки кобылка — громко заржала. Под удивленными взглядами окружающих она встала на дыбы и забила в воздухе копытами, не обращая внимания на попытки Морганы образумить ее. Бросившийся на помощь слуга получил удар по голове копытом и упал, обливаясь кровью.</p>
<p>Воспитанница короля была отличной наездницей. У нее и Артура были прекрасные учителя. И порой, очень редко, принцу приходилось догонять более ловкую девчонку. Но сейчас она беспомощно вскрикнула, и лошадь понесла, промчавшись молнией мимо растеряно застывших рыцарей. Легкий платок, что Моргана повязала на голову, зацепился за низко висящий сук и, словно стяг остался развеваться на нем.</p>
<p>— За ней! — нарушил всеобщее оцепенение Мерлин. Первым откликнулся Икел, сорвав коня сразу в галоп. Следом рванулись остальные. Все, кроме самого Мерлина, которого судьба Морганы, кажется, совсем не волновала. Он спрыгнул с коня и бросился к раненому. Артур оставил его и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не удариться о низко растущие ветки.</p>
<p>Принц провел на охотах в этих лесах многие дни, однако на удивление быстро заплутал среди высоких, покрытых мхом стволов. То и дело рядом раздавались голоса рыцарей, тоже потерявших остальных в бешеной погоне за Морганой. Артур поворачивал на эти крики, но никого не находил. Он чуть не угодил в болото и еле увернулся от внезапно упавшей ветки. Между деревьями пополз туман, глуша посторонние звуки. Он больше никого не слышал. И в его голову впервые пришла мысль о том, что здесь замешано колдовство. Кто-то могущественный и опасный закружил наследного принца Камелота в лесу. Мурашки побежали по позвоночнику, и Артур поспешил достать меч. Он с деланным спокойствием огляделся. Тишина настораживала.</p>
<p>Артур видел много волшебного за свою жизнь. Чаще всего колдуны приносили ему и окружающим только боль и слезы. Он не боялся их, потому что Артур вообще ничего не боялся, но однажды что-то волшебное вполне могло стать причиной его смерти.</p>
<p>Шорох раздался одновременно с двух сторон. Словно кто-то целенаправленно двигался навстречу друг другу, но один осторожничал, а другой не скрываясь, двигался сквозь кусты, ломая подлесок. Артур решил, что опаснее тот, кто таится, и повернул коня в его сторону, готовясь то ли приветствовать, то ли атаковать.</p>
<p>Но пару минут спустя на поляну выскочила кобылка Мерлина. Всадник легкомысленно улыбнулся и довольно потрепал ее по холке, словно не чувствовал всего напряжения, которое, как казалось, повисло в воздухе. Он посмотрел вперед, увидел Артура и удивился.</p>
<p>— Что вы здесь делаете? — пробормотал Мерлин растерянно.</p>
<p>Принц не успел придумать остроумный ответ на этот нелепый вопрос, когда испуганный взгляд Мерлина метнулся ему за спину. Он успел лишь просипеть что-то, предупреждая прежде, чем Артур повернулся. На него из кустов выскочило чудовище. Существо было похоже на волка, но намного превосходило размерами, густая всклокоченная шерсть была грязной, измазанной землей, давлеными ягодами, в ней торчала сухая трава и листья. Оно разинуло огромную пасть, из нее текла ниточка слюны. Мгновение — и существо кинулось на Артура, сбив его с лошади. Меч отлетел в сторону. Оглушенный падением, принц неловко завертелся, закрыл рукой горло, ожидая, когда чудовище вцепится, однако оно почему-то застыло, слабо взрыкивая, а потом вдруг его повело в сторону, оно обмякло и упало, подергивая лапами. Над принцем стоял бледный Мерлин с окровавленным мечом в руке. Артур обессилено раскинулся на траве.</p>
<p>— Не знал, что ты умеешь держать в руке оружие, — попытался пошутить он. Спина болела после падения, а кровь гудела от неожиданного приключения, но ему хотелось успокоить Мерлина. — Каждая жизнь священна?</p>
<p>— Я же вырос при королевском дворе, конечно, я умею держать меч и убивать, — покачал головой тот. Он прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, а потом внезапно добавил: — Прости, Артур, я не ожидал, что ты будешь здесь. Он едва не убил тебя по моему недосмотру.</p>
<p>— Ты-то тут причем? — фыркнул принц. Он понял, что Мерлин в порядке, и протянул руку. Тот помог ему подняться. Встав, принц смог оценить размеры убитого зверя.</p>
<p>— Ого! Да он огромный! Что это за тварь такая?</p>
<p>— Это вервольф, — пояснил Мерлин. — Несколько лет назад в наших местах завелась целая стая.</p>
<p>Король высылал отряд рыцарей, чтобы убить их. Обычно они не нападают днем, но, по всей видимости, охота разбудила его.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, он здесь один, — пробормотал Артур, тревожно оглядываясь.</p>
<p>— Судя по всему, один, — улыбнулся Мерлин. — Однако позже проверить не помешает. Так ты в порядке?</p>
<p>— Падение с лошади не убьет меня, Мерлин, — протянул Артур, отряхиваясь. — Я же не какая-то девчонка. Кстати, о девчонках, — обеспокоено продолжил он. — Моргана осталась одна, надеюсь, она не встретила этого монстра.</p>
<p>Мерлин весело усмехнулся:</p>
<p>— Она давно с Икелом.</p>
<p>Мгновение Артур разглядывал его, а потом ехидно спросил, скривив губы на сторону:</p>
<p>— Так все было подстроено? То, что лошадь понесла…</p>
<p>— Ага, — самодовольно откликнулся Мерлин.</p>
<p>Он искренне гордился тем, как смог закружить по лесу рыцарей и свести в тумане Моргану именно с Икелом. Это было сложное заклинание и прежде ему не приходилось его использовать. Волшебник следил за тем, чтобы никто не попался в лапы зверя, от которого собирался избавиться самостоятельно, однако Артура как-то упустил, за что было очень стыдно. Особенно после того, как взбесившаяся по его вине лошадь ударила копытом бедного конюха. Хорошо, что он выжил, иначе Мерлин бы этого себе никогда не простил.</p>
<p>— Что ж отличный план. Ты просто обязан стать профессиональной сводней, — язвительно откликнулся Артур. — Но, с сожалением вынужден сказать, что мы заблудились. Ума не приложу, как такое произошло.</p>
<p>— Такое бывает, если у тебя вместо головы задница, — пренебрежительно откликнулся собеседник, обиженный словами о сводне. Артур на секунду застыл. Никто никогда не называл его так. Кому вообще могло прийти в голову обозвать наследного принца? Это было возмутительно! Но на сердце, вопреки всякой логике, почему-то внезапно стало тепло.</p>
<p>— Идиот! — откликнулся он, а Мерлин швырнул в него шишку и побежал, когда Артур со зверской физиономией кинулся дать сдачи. Они с хохотом носились между деревьями. Артур с детства не ощущал ничего подобного. Когда-то давно у него была няня. Она называла принца по имени, целовала в светлые вихры и не стеснялась ругаться, когда тот что-то делал неправильно. Артур любил смеяться вместе с ней, лез обниматься и утешать, когда она грустила. Но потом Утер решил, что он стал слишком большим, и забрал у принца его няню. Мальчик плакал и требовал ее назад, но отец, конечно, не уступил. Никогда не уступал. Потом к Артуру приставили серьезного пожилого рыцаря. Сэр Гаррет был достойным человеком, однако он никогда не называл принца по имени и очень редко смеялся вместе с ним.</p>
<p>Артуру понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы понять: отец лишил его не только дорогого человека. Одним мановением руки Утер сделал сына таким же одиноким, как и он сам.<br/>
Мерлин споткнулся и кубарем покатился под откос. Артур бросился к нему, опасаясь, что неуклюжий парень сломал себе что-нибудь. Сделав пару шагов, принц оказался на песчаном берегу гладкого, словно зеркало, озера.</p>
<p>— Какая красота, — прошептал Мерлин. Было тихо, только легкий ветерок шевелил листву, но почему-то не пели птицы. Лишь поэтому Артур и услышал шепот. Мерлин лежал на песочном берегу, пачкая дорогие рубашку и брюки. — Это важное место.</p>
<p>— Важное? — не понял Артур, спускаясь к нему. — Главное, что я теперь знаю, где мы, значит, можем вернуться в замок.</p>
<p>Мерлин, поднимаясь, быстро улыбнулся принцу и внезапно начал раздеваться, сверкая бледной, гладкой кожей, на которой Артур вдруг ярко представил свои руки. Как они сжались на плечах, бедрах, оставляя темные следы. Он почти почувствовал все это.</p>
<p>— Что?..— хрипло спросил принц, сглатывая. Он быстро осмотрел худое жилистое тело и отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Давай искупаемся, — предложил Мерлин с каким-то нетерпеливым отчаянием в голосе. — Ну, давай!</p>
<p>Он побежал к воде и с размаху плюхнулся в озеро, обдав принца брызгами. Артур минуту колебался. Это было знакомое место, но обычно он старался обходить его стороной. Здесь словно витали остатки волшебства и древней религии. Возможно, когда-то тут жили друиды, а он старался держаться от всего связанного с ними подальше, после того, как в отрочестве по глупости стал причиной смерти нескольких десятков из них.</p>
<p>— Артур! — позвал Мерлин.<br/>
Его волосы намокли и прядями свисали вдоль лица, открывая взору растопыренные уши. Вода стекала по груди, и прозрачные капли повисали на алых напряженных от холодной воды сосках. У Артура пересохло в горле, он облизал губы, представляя, что слизывает эти капли с Мерлина. Еще вчера он не считал его привлекательным. Мерлин и не был красивым, он был соблазнительным. Принц не хотел больше наблюдать за ним со стороны. Артур решился и принялся под любопытным взглядом стаскивать с себя одежду. Чужое внимание неожиданно показалось приятным. Артур не стеснялся своего тела и был не против, если кто-то хочет полюбоваться. Вода была теплой, словно парное молоко. Удивительно, как она смогла так нагреться в лесном озере. Принц не стал безрассудно нырять и спокойно пошел, постепенно погружаясь в воду, прямо к Мерлину. Он видел, как с каждым шагом тот все больше распахивает глаза. Рот гостя чуть приоткрылся, а дыхание участилось.</p>
<p>— Нравится то, что ты видишь? — спросил Артур, голос почти подвел его.</p>
<p>— Еще не знаю, — растерянно откликнулся Мерлин. Он сглотнул и окунулся, а потом поплыл.</p>
<p>После они лежали на берегу, обсыхая, подстелив плащи, чтобы не перепачкаться в песке. Артур собирался вернуться за шкурой вервольфа, но двигаться не хотелось, а кони, к счастью, вышли к озеру сами. Мерлин смотрел в небо, почти не щурясь от солнца, и молчал. Артур повернулся на бок и смотрел на Мерлина. Он больше не был одинок. Появился человек, который будет смеяться вместе с ним и называть по имени. И не имело ни малейшего значения, что они знакомы лишь пару дней. Принц потянулся и притянул влажного, прохладного Мерлина к себе. Почему-то не возникло сомнений в том, что он не отстранится с возмущенными воплями. Минуту тот лежал, замерев, а потом положил руки Артуру на плечи.</p>
<p>Артур склонил голову и почти невесомо поцеловал его в шею, а потом застыл. Казалось, можно было вечность пролежать так.</p>
<p>Они смогли выпустить друг друга из объятий только ближе к вечеру, когда холодный вечерний ветер заставил их подняться и одеться. Нужно было возвращаться в замок, где в честь охоты снова будет пир, присутствовать на котором не хотелось им обоим.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>— Какая же она все-таки стерва, — протяжно выдохнул Икел.</p>
<p>Он пронесся по комнате Мерлина, едва не уронив по пути кресло и задев столик с вином. Полетевшие на пол кубки замерли в воздухе, а Ланселот поспешно подставил бадью, в которую пару секунд спустя все с грохотом рухнуло. Немного вина все равно выплеснулось на ковер.</p>
<p>— Не стоит… ну, делать это здесь, — благоразумно заметил оруженосец.</p>
<p>Мерлин тяжело вздохнул. Трудно бороться с привычками. Мысли были полны Артуром, его теплыми руками на собственных плечах и диким желанием провести рядом всю жизнь. Такое не возникает внезапно, после пары разговоров.</p>
<p>Артур манерой поведения был похож на Икела, этим можно было объяснить симпатию, но откуда взялось желание близости, ощущения покоя и безопасности? Если бы речь шла не о нем самом, то Мерлин бы решил, что его околдовали. Принц, как и ожидалось, оказался самодовольным избалованным идиотом, но все равно почему-то нравился Мерлину.</p>
<p>— Вряд ли леди язвит больше, чем я, — пробормотал он, надеясь утешить Икела.</p>
<p>— Но ты-то всегда на моей стороне! — справедливо возразил тот. — Не хочу, чтобы однажды ночью собственная жена перерезала мне горло. Я чувствую, как она меня ненавидит. Я совсем ей не нравлюсь! Может, пора тебе попробовать соблазнить ее?</p>
<p>— Не собираюсь пробовать! — фыркнул Мерлин. — Моя судьба быть советником и другом короля Альбиона, а не самим королем. Моргана не так уж и плоха. Просто не хочет замуж. Приложи больше усилий! Возьми пару уроков у Гавейна по соблазнению женщин.</p>
<p>— Нет уж, спасибо, — отказался Икел, падая в кресло. Он махнул рукой Ланселоту, и тот, поклонившись, поспешил покинуть их. Рыцарь проводил его взглядом и хитро взглянул на Мерлина. — Но кое-кто, мне кажется, сегодня был более успешен в любви, чем я.</p>
<p>Мерлин вздрогнул, испуганно взглянув на собеседника. Как мог он узнать о них с Артуром? И это вовсе не было любовным приключением. Или все же было?</p>
<p>— Ланселоту, похоже, приглянулась симпатичная служанка леди Морганы, — продолжил Икел, не заметив реакции друга. — И думаю, это взаимно. Жаль, что Моргана не такая милая, как эта малышка.</p>
<p>— Зато куда более красивая, — облегченно усмехнулся Мерлин. Ему в кои-то веки не хотелось откровенничать с лучшим другом. Были вещи, которые хотелось оставить для себя. Рассказ только опошлил бы воспоминания. Мерлин подавил легкую дрожь, когда вспомнил, как руки Артура прошлись по коже, в тот момент Мерлину хотелось податься вперед, прижаться еще ближе, потереться об него всем телом, словно огромный капризный кот.</p>
<p>— Одной красоты недостаточно, хотя я сам не верю, что говорю это, — вздохнул Икел. — Мне больше по вкусу принцесса Елена.</p>
<p>— Ну да, вместе устраивали бы охоты, — фыркнул Мерлин. — И я уже говорил тебе, что бедняжка находится под влиянием магии Ши, не говоря уж о том, что является официальной невестой принца Артура.</p>
<p>— И что? Ты теперь заделался защитником прав Пендрагонов? — скривился Икел. Он печально посмотрел на бадью, в которой его усилиями плескалось все вино. Нужно было звать слуг, чтобы принесли еще, но Икелу хотелось поговорить наедине.</p>
<p>— Я заделался защитником мира между Мерсией и Камелотом, — возразил Мерлин. — Пожалуйста, будь более внимательным к государственным интересам.</p>
<p>— Зачем, у меня ведь есть ты? — ласково улыбнулся Икел, ничуть не обидевшись.</p>
<p>Это легкомыслие часто расстраивало Мерлина. Он хотел служить королю, который способен сам принимать верные решения. Разве судьба не уготовила ему путь только лишь поддержки и опоры, стрелки, указующей направление?</p>
<p>— К слову, сегодня мы, наконец, пойдем навестить Килгарру?</p>
<p>Мерлин страдальчески поморщился под радостный смешок друга.</p>
<p>— Честно, поверить не могу, что ты так набрался на пиру, что мы не смогли навестить дракона! Мы же много лет мечтали об этом!</p>
<p>— Я перенервничал, — смущенно заалел ушами Мерлин. — Сегодня мы определенно спустимся в пещеры.</p>
<p>Дракон настойчиво звал. Мерлин терялся в догадках о том, каким он будет. Отец когда-то давно рассказывал ему, как это — говорить с драконом, приказывать ему, однако оба они в ту пору не верили, что лопоухому мальчишке доведется когда-нибудь увидеть последнего дракона. Мерлину хотелось помочь Килгарре, отпустить из душного темного подземелья. Он был уверен, что силы его колдовства хватит. Но это могло спровоцировать возобновление конфликта между Камелотом и Мерсией. Баярд понял бы, кто тут руку приложил, и никогда бы не простил. Утер заподозрил бы, что совпадение визита мерсийцев и побега дракона не случайно. Мерлина не пугало наказание. Костры, темницы и ухищрения охотников на ведьм ему были не страшны. Волшебнику не хотелось заставлять страдать других людей: крестьян из пограничных деревень, рыцарей, Баярда, вырастившего его как собственного сына.</p>
<p>Мерлин опасался, что дракон будет просить о свободе, и он не сможет устоять. Но так же сильно он страшился того, что устоит.</p>
<p>Икел протянул руку, но вместо того, чтобы как обычно небрежно встрепать волосы у друга на макушке, схватил его за затылок и притянул к себе. Он осторожно поцеловал Мерлина в лоб, а потом прижал его голову к своему плечу. Икел видел, что в душе и мыслях друга царит сумятица, пусть даже он не совсем понимал, чем именно та вызвана. Они выросли вместе, Икел помнил, как дядя впервые привел лопоухого черноволосого мальчика, который несмело выглядывал из-за короля. Икел помнил, как мазал ему вонючим снадобьем сбитые коленки, как учил ездить на лошади. Если бы кто-то спросил Икела, кто для него Мерлин, он никогда не сказал бы — друг. Они давно стали братьями.</p>
<p>Мерсийцы отправились в подземелье, когда на замок опустилась ночь. Мерлин с такой легкостью отвел страже глаза, проведя Икела, Гавейна и Ланселота, что становилось просто жалко Камелот. Гавейн закатывал глаза и презрительно фыркал. Все видели рыцарей Камелота в бою и представляли себе их силу, их благородство, но все это прекрасное могущественное государство было беспомощно перед волшебством. Мерлин мог бы повергнуть в прах армию, выкрасть казну, разрушить замок. И то же смогли бы сделать другие могучие волшебники, будь на то их воля. Неудивительно, что Утер безжалостно истреблял магов. Мерлину и самому приходилось сражаться с колдунами, позарившимися на Мерсию. Глупо, что Утер не оставил никого для защиты.</p>
<p>Они прихватили факелы и спустились вглубь недр Камелота. Мерлин доверял своим друзьям. Когда-то именно он привел в Мерсию оборванца Ланселота и уговорил Икела сделать его оруженосцем. Когда-то именно Мерлин вытащил из кабацкой драки Гавейна и убедил его, что не все придворные мерзавцы. Они были надежным тылом, людьми, которым Мерлин без страха доверил бы свою спину и тайны.</p>
<p>Коридор кончился резко, они вошли в пещеру. Маленькая площадка оказалась тесновата для четырех мужчин. Факелы смогли осветить лишь небольшое пространство, и Мерлин пробормотал заклинание, чтобы разогнать темноту. Там кто-то тяжело хрипло дышал, что-то тревожно шуршало, но это не пугало, потому что они знали — кто.</p>
<p>— Килгарра! — позвал Мерлин срывающимся от волнения голосом.</p>
<p>Он обрушился волной горячего ветра и терпкого запаха, свойственного крупным животным. Мерлин машинально выставил волшебный щит, рыцари невольно сделали несколько шагов назад. Мерлин слышал их восхищенные вздохи и тихие восклицания. Дракон был намного красивее, чем Мерлин мог представить по рассказам отца. Он блестел золотом чешуи, а глаза мерцали любопытством.</p>
<p>— Как же ты мал, юный волшебник, — густым голосом протянул он, — для такой великой судьбы.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Великий Дракон, — улыбнулся Мерлин, едва сдерживая дрожь. Говорить, наконец, с драконом после стольких лет ожидания было восхитительно и немного страшно. — Я много слышал о тебе от моего отца. Жаль, что он сам уже не сможет прийти к тебе. Очень рад познакомиться, — он уважительно поклонился и добавил: — Я уже знаю о своей судьбе от друидов и готов к ней.</p>
<p>— Вот как, — усмехнулся дракон, показав огромные зубы.</p>
<p>Он устроился на скале напротив площадки, кроша твердыню когтями. Цепи вызывающе зазвенели. В рычащем голосе слышалась настораживающая насмешка:</p>
<p>— Тогда почему же ты привел сюда всех, кроме будущего короля Альбиона?</p>
<p>Мерлин выдохнул и вдохнул. Он любил Икела, но дракон — прозорливое воплощение древней религии — произнес то, о чем молодой волшебник давно догадывался, но не хотел верить. Не Икелу суждено стать королем Альбиона. Ощущалась какая-то несправедливость в том, что человек, с которым Мерлин хотел разделить судьбу, готовился к этому годами, на самом деле не может этого сделать. Грудь сдавило невидимым обручем разочарования. Если бы Мерлин чуть меньше знал о магии, драконах и древней религии, он использовал бы все возможности для того, чтобы переубедить Килгарру или пойти ему наперекор. Но он осознавал, что как бы ни был силен, спорить с судьбой даже ему не по силам. Горечь сменилась облегчением в тот момент, когда волшебник понял, что Икел не был одержим амбициями, что никогда не желал властвовать над всем Альбином.</p>
<p>— Кто? — спросил он тогда.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, — уверенно откликнулся древний ящер. — Нужно ли мне произносить это вслух? Половинки не могут существовать друг без друга. Ты тосковал о нем, а он о тебе. И теперь вы уже не сможете расстаться.</p>
<p>— Артур? — уточнил Мерлин.</p>
<p>— Да, юный волшебник, — мягко подтвердил Килгарра.</p>
<p>— Ты знал? — удивился Икел за спиной Мерлина. Видимо, потрясение от лицезрения дракона его уже отпустило, и вернулся дар речи.</p>
<p>— Артур самодовольная задница и пока не готов быть королем, но я чувствовал, что наши судьбы связаны, — откликнулся друг со слабой усмешкой.</p>
<p>Дракон склонил голову набок, слушая их.</p>
<p>— Он не достоин и не готов, так измени это, — сказал Килгарра. Должно быть, на этом дракон посчитал разговор оконченным. Он взмыл под потолок без малейшего предупреждения, так что людей на площадке пригнуло шквалом ветра из—под его крыльев. Они присели, пережидая, а потом подняли головы, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте скрывшегося Килгарру.</p>
<p>— Значит король Альбиона этот самоуверенный блондинчик? — небрежно поинтересовался Гавейн.</p>
<p>— Когда-нибудь непременно будет, если мы для этого постараемся, — хмыкнул Мерлин.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Моргана явилась в его покои ближе к полуночи, взволновав стражу. Ее не хотели пропускать, она была настойчива, но Артур еще не спал и разрешил ей войти. Не хватало только громкого ночного скандала перед дверями наследного принца. К его радости Моргана хоть в чем-то соблюла приличия и пришла со своей любимой служанкой. Артур предложил Моргане кресло, прежде чем раздраженно поинтересоваться причиной столь позднего визита.</p>
<p>— Но ты же еще не спишь, — фыркнула она, поджав губы.</p>
<p>Артур не мог заснуть и перестать думать о Мерлине, который всего лишь несколько часов назад прижимался к нему спиной и тихо дышал. Его грудь ровно вздымалась под ладонью Артура, по прохладной коже текли капли воды. Вокруг стояла мирная сонная тишина. И все было идеально. Но потом они вернулись во дворец, где Мерлин снова улыбался Икелу, смотрел на Икела, отправился в свои покои в компании Икела, опять оставив Артура в одиночестве. Словно все те спокойствие и удовлетворение, что принц получил, Мерлин дал ему взаймы, ненадолго.</p>
<p>Умом Артур понимал — Мерлин все равно не смог бы здесь остаться. Кем был бы при дворе Утера воспитанник Мерсийского короля? Он даже не рыцарь. Это стало бы унизительным и неловким для них обоих, даже если бы Мерлин согласился. И если бы Артур решился спросить.</p>
<p>Зачем ему вообще оставаться? Чтобы болтать о пустяках за ужином и валяться на берегу озера в объятиях друг друга? Или для чего-то большего? Артур душил этот вопрос своей подушкой, когда Моргана устроила ссору у дверей.</p>
<p>— Что случилось, Моргана? — спросил Артур устало, садясь напротив нее. Он думал напиться, пока сидел один, но вино почему-то казалось кислым.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь что, — откликнулась она, внезапно теряя большую часть своей обычной заносчивости.</p>
<p>Артур вдруг увидел в ней такого же несчастного человека, как и он сам. Да что такое сделали с ними обоими эти мерсийские гости, что одним своим визитом перевернули души и сердца? Может это колдовство? А может уже давно не все в порядке?</p>
<p>Когда Артур и Моргана были детьми, они отлично ладили между собой. Может и не были так близки, как Мерлин с Икелом, но Артур смело мог назвать ее своим другом и доверить несколько тайн, несмотря на то, что та была всего лишь девчонкой. Время развело их и превратило в чужих людей. Одиноких людей. После всего пережитого сегодня принцу хотелось вспомнить как это — дружить с Морганой, ощутить ее поддержку и дать в ответ свою.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь замуж, — откликнулся Артур. — Если бы отец привез сюда принцессу и велел мне жениться, я бы тоже был не в восторге.</p>
<p>— Но послушался бы?</p>
<p>— Думаю, да, — кивнул Артур. Он всегда знал, что ему это предстоит, и давно смирился с такой судьбой.</p>
<p>— Что если я не послушаюсь? — дерзко спросила она.</p>
<p>— Отец тебе не позволит, — покачал головой он, скривив губы. — Ни шанса, Моргана, и я ничем не могу тут помочь.</p>
<p>— Я рассчитываю не на тебя, но твоя помощь не помешает, — призналась Моргана.</p>
<p>— Только не говори, что ты хочешь сбежать с прекрасным рыцарем, — кисло пробормотал Артур.</p>
<p>— В моем окружении не нашлось ни одного прекрасного рыцаря, — огрызнулась Моргана.</p>
<p>— Но ты собираешься бежать? — почти испуганно уточнил Артур. — Не глупи. Далеко ли ты сможешь уйти, прежде чем люди отца поймают тебя? И, кроме того, для одинокой девушки дороги опасны. Да, ты владеешь мечом, но этого недостаточно, чтобы путешествовать в одиночку без слуг, без удобств, к которым привыкла. Ты не способна на это! Не говоря уж о том, что тебе просто некуда ехать!</p>
<p>— Я вполне в состоянии продержаться немного без удобств, спасибо, — огрызнулась Моргана. — Мне есть куда отправиться, и я поеду не одна.</p>
<p>Артур нахмурился и пренебрежительно уточнил, кивнув на замершую у входа девушку:</p>
<p>— С ней?</p>
<p>— Нет, Гвен останется здесь. Ей надо заботиться об отце, — с нежностью сказала Моргана. — У меня есть сестра.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Старшая сестра, — четко повторила она.</p>
<p>Моргана смерила его презрительным взглядом, пытаясь показать, что она думает о такой непонятливости. Девушка уже взяла себя в руки, не осталось и следа от усталой обреченности. Моргана была азартна и готова перепрыгивать камелотские стены, чтобы достигнуть своей цели.</p>
<p>— Ее зовут Моргауза. Она случайно узнала, что Утер пытается выдать меня замуж, поэтому решила забрать отсюда, если таково мое желание.</p>
<p>Артур помнил, что Моргана в детстве скучала по матери не меньше, чем он сам. Утер баловал девочку, но та все равно мечтала обрести настоящую семью, своих родных. Неудивительно, что одно упоминание о родственных узах поманило ее за незнакомкой.</p>
<p>— Моргауза, — повторил он смутно знакомое имя. — Ты же практически ничего о ней не знаешь. Отец все равно найдет вас.</p>
<p>— Нет, он не сможет, — с фанатичной уверенностью покачала головой Моргана. — Моргауза знает, как спрятаться. Я говорила с ней, ей можно доверять, Артур. А если еще и ты поможешь нам…</p>
<p>— Чем? — вопрос вырвался невольно, словно он уже думал о том, чтобы помочь. Артур хотел оказать поддержку, но ее просьба была за гранью того, что он мог сделать.</p>
<p>— А кого еще Утер может отправить на поиски? — вопросом на вопрос ответила она.</p>
<p>— Любого из рыцарей, — развел руками Артур. — В последнее время отец неудовлетворен мною. Он может решить, что Леон справится с задачей лучше.</p>
<p>— Но если это все же будешь ты? — настойчиво спросила она снова, раздражая его.</p>
<p>— Я считаю, что это плохая идея, Моргана. Зачем бросать все и кидаться в неизвестность с сестрой, которую практически не знаешь? Ты настолько в отчаянии?</p>
<p>Он ни за что не смог бы бросить Камелот, но Моргана была женщиной, и для нее все было иначе.</p>
<p>— Настолько, Артур.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь замуж, — деланно спокойно протянул он. — Но неужели настолько плох вариант — стать королевой Мерсии? Не уверен в Икеле, но Мерлин явно позволил бы тебе многое и дал больше свободы, чем отец когда-либо. Да и я слышал, что Баярд не так часто отправляет людей на казнь как отец.</p>
<p>— Даже ведьм? — зло спросила она и тут же в досаде прикусила губу. В ее глазах появились слезы.</p>
<p>— При чем тут это? Я не интересовался.</p>
<p>— А может, стоило? — она взметнулась со своего места и прошла по комнате.</p>
<p>Служанка переминалась с ноги на ногу и нетерпеливо теребила подол платья. Однако каким-то чудом молчала, удерживая себя от того, чтобы вмешаться в их разговор.</p>
<p>— Все решено, Артур. Мы с Моргаузой уходим из Камелота, и если ты еще хоть немного друг мне, помоги нам!</p>
<p>— Да с чего ты взяла, что отец отправит меня?! — сердито поинтересовался он. — В последнее время я в его глазах самый никчемный сын во всех королевствах Альбиона. Я ничем не смогу помочь! С чего ты взяла, что помощи надо просить у меня?</p>
<p>— Да потому, что я видела это в своих снах! — столь же страстно откликнулась она. — О, я многое в них вижу. Гаюс поил меня настойками, пытаясь подавить это, скрывая правду, но Моргауза объяснила мне! Я провидица, Артур! Одна из тех, кого Утер сжигает на площади! И если останусь здесь, то вполне могу стать следующей…<br/>
— Что ты несешь? Замолчи, — попытался он перебить Моргану, покосившись на служанку. Та переживала, он видел по искаженному сочувствием лицу, но не была удивлена. Этого следовало ожидать, но за дверью стояла стража, а принц отлично знал насколько в Камелоте хорошая слышимость.</p>
<p>— Или его добрый союзник Баярд с позором сожжет меня сам, когда узнает, какую ему подсунули будущую королеву! Теперь понял, чего мне стоит бояться, Артур? — не обращая внимания на его волнение, продолжала Моргана.</p>
<p>— Это просто кошмары, эта женщина обманывает тебя, — попытался вразумить ее Артур. Он поднялся со своего места и попытался поймать мечущуюся по комнате девушку. Она уперлась кулачками в его грудь.</p>
<p>— Это правда, Артур! — по бледной щеке потекла слеза. — Эти сны сбываются! Мне снилась ведьма, которая пыталась погрузить нас в вечный сон своей песней. Я видела змей на щите Вэлианта, что пытались убить тебя, задолго до того, как он приехал в Камелот.</p>
<p>— Так зачем же ты с ним флиртовала? — только и мог спросить он.</p>
<p>— Я не хотела верить, что все эти сны правда, — Моргана наконец-то понизила голос до шепота, и ему пришлось прислушаться, чтобы услышать ее. — Приятно было тешить себя иллюзиями и надеяться на то, что это всего лишь кошмары, которые можно унять настойками Гаюса. Я больше не могу, Артур. Я хочу стать счастливой! Ты поможешь?</p>
<p>Артур поражался сам себе. Моргана только что призналась, что ведьма, но он не испытал ни малейшего порыва бежать к отцу. Магия была порождением зла, она не несла блага окружающим, однако Моргана, несмотря на мерзкий характер, не собиралась причинять вред. Она просто хотела жить, свободно пользуясь своим даром и не боясь при этом костра. Артур тоже был далеко не в восторге от того, что на площади умирали безобидные знахарки, которые слегка ворожили, исцеляя деревенских жителей.</p>
<p>— Счастливой? — задумчиво переспросил он.</p>
<p>— Клянусь тебе, что не замышляю зла. Я не одна из тех ведьм, что сходят с ума, нападая на Камелот, чтобы отомстить Утеру, — лихорадочно бормотала Моргана в его объятиях. Горячая, колкая, фанатичная. Единственный человек, которого Артур мог обнять в Камелоте, пусть даже не на людях. Это не было и вполовину так же уютно и спокойно, как с Мерлином, и больше напоминало жалкую милостыню после сегодняшних объятий на озере. Скоро Артур мог лишиться даже этого. Он тоже хотел быть счастливым, но не знал как, а она знала.</p>
<p>— Ты сказала, что уже видела, что я помог тебе?</p>
<p>— Да, — Моргана слегка улыбнулась. — Мне снилось, что ты отправишься меня искать, и с тобой будет Мерлин. Но думаю, что следопыт он неважный, так что если ты поможешь, то ни Утер, ни мерсийцы никогда не найдут меня.</p>
<p>— Со мной будет Мерлин? — переспросил Артур.<br/>
Моргана нахмурилась, не понимая его интереса.</p>
<p>— Да, Мерлин и несколько его рыцарей, — ответила она. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мне казалось, что вы подружились.</p>
<p>— Да… да…— пробормотал он. Сколько могли продлиться эти поиски? Месяц? Два? Выполнять приказ Утера, оставаться верным Камелоту, имея возможность вернуться, и быть рядом с Мерлином? Еще год назад Артур даже не мог представить, что захочет покинуть Камелот по надуманному поводу, солгать отцу только для того, чтобы эгоистично наслаждаться чьим-то обществом. Артур знал Мерлина каких-то пару дней, но от мысли о том, что тот уедет, возникало ощущение, что из груди сердце вырывают. Он не смог бы бросить Камелот навсегда, он ни за что бы не отправился в Мерсию за Мерлином, он не пошел бы поперек воли отца, оспаривая его авторитет. Но Артур хотел хоть несколько месяцев свободы рядом с человеком, который мог развеять его тоску.</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на Моргану, которая застыла в его руках, с надеждой ожидая вердикта. Она чувствовала то же, когда принимала решение о побеге с Моргаузой?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я согласен, — выдохнул он. — Когда… когда ты планируешь?</p>
<p>— Завтра, — с облегчением сказала она. — Ночью мы уйдем, думаю, к утру обнаружат нашу пропажу. Не волнуйся, из замка есть способ выйти незамеченными.</p>
<p>— С помощью волшебства? — нахмурился Артур.</p>
<p>Моргана опустила взгляд. Она осторожно отодвинулась, словно боялась разозлить его резким движением.</p>
<p>— Артур, пройдет еще какое-то время, прежде чем ты станешь королем, — сказала Моргана. — Но к тому времени постарайся понять, что колдовство не всегда несет зло. От скольких напастей удалось бы уберечь Камелот, если бы маги сотрудничали с нами, а не пытались убить? Магия такое же оружие, как меч. Ты можешь взять его и пойти грабить на дорогах, а можешь защищать крестьян от чудовищ.</p>
<p>— Обладание магией порождает жажду власти, — возразил Артур. Он знал это с детства. — Ведь именно поэтому отец изгнал магов из Камелота.</p>
<p>Моргана снова опустила голову и неловко запустила руку под воротник. Она боялась, но хотела сказать.</p>
<p>— Артур, магов изгнали не поэтому, — пробормотала девушка.</p>
<p>По ее бегающему взгляду Артур понял, что на самом деле не хочет это знать. Есть вещи, которые потрясут слишком сильно, которые могут безвозвратно изменить весь мир.</p>
<p>— Утер не мог иметь детей, поэтому он заключил сделку со жрицей Нимуэй, обменяв твою жизнь на жизнь Игрейн.</p>
<p>— Нет…</p>
<p>— Это правда! — возразила Моргана. — Моргауза рассказала.</p>
<p>— Она лжет! — категорично возразил Артур. Сердце в груди стучало бешено, реагируя на ее слова, но для собственного спокойствия лучше верить отцу, чем незнакомой ведьме. — Моргауза тоже волшебница?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — мотнула она головой. Моргана отступила, видя его реакцию. — Не верь мне, если не хочешь, когда-нибудь ты сам все узнаешь.</p>
<p>Но Моргана уже заронила зерно сомнения.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>На Северной Башне было холодно. Ее продували все ветра, принося запахи города, леса и даже далекого моря. Мерлин обнимал себя руками, вглядываясь вдаль, пока Баярд с высоты осматривал двор камелотского замка. Они все утро говорили о Моргане, а так же ее возможном выборе. Мерлин практически не сомневался, что она выберет Икела, но он лихорадочно искал способ остаться в Камелоте. Его судьба — защищать и помогать Артуру, но не было ни шанса выполнять эту задачу из Мерсии. Он не находил ни одной приемлемой причины не покидать Камелот. Баярд никогда не позволил бы этого своему придворному волшебнику. Если бы не Артур, Мерлин и сам ни за что не попросил бы разрешения остаться рядом с Утером. Бессилие порождало отчаяние.</p>
<p>Уединение было прервано появлением посланника Утера. Он просил Баярда пожаловать в тронный зал для обсуждения еще одного торгового соглашения. Мерлин недолго оставался один, слушая ветер. Он сам не знал, как почувствовал Артура. Может по слабому запаху пота и розового масла, а может, взгляд принца был слишком пристальным. Артур не сказал ни слова. Он молча встал рядом.</p>
<p>— Ты печален, — заявил Мерлин. — Что произошло?</p>
<p>Артур посмотрел на него и скривил губы. Он становился смешным и некрасивым, когда так делал, но сам не осознавал этого. Мерлин невольно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Что случится, если Моргана не захочет выходить замуж ни за одного из вас, а отец не сможет ее заставить?</p>
<p>Этого следовало ожидать, потому что Моргана была прекрасной, независимой молодой гордой женщиной.</p>
<p>— Она сбежит? — уточнил Мерлин, понизив голос. На башне не было никого, кроме них, но у дверей могла находиться стража. — Ты решил рассказать мне об этом?</p>
<p>— Я хочу быть уверенным, что это не вызовет слишком сильной отрицательной реакции Баярда, — пояснил Артур. — Мы не хотим войны. А ты не похож на того, кто будет негативно реагировать на такие новости.</p>
<p>Мерлин кивнул. Его совсем не удивляло желание принца поделиться проблемой с ним. Артур чувствовал, что ему можно доверять. Какая-то связь установилась между ними в тот момент, когда Мерлин подсел к принцу на пиру, отобрал вино и заговорил. Артур не понравился молодому волшебнику с первого взгляда. Он был из тех рыцарей, что кичились своими турнирными победами, обижали слуг и не могли подобрать ответа на неожиданную остроту. Подобные типы всегда дразнили Мерлина, издевались над его стремлением к чтению и собиранию полезных трав. Но в угаре пира Артур сидел в стороне ото всех и пил кубок за кубком. Он выглядел таким одиноким, что Мерлин сам не понял, как подошел к нему и заговорил. Он за пару минут понял, что Артур самодовольная избалованная задница, но в нем есть что-то большее, чем в других самоуверенных рыцарях.</p>
<p>— Нам тоже не нужна война, — откликнулся Мерлин. — На Альбионе есть много других принцесс. Нет вины Утера в том, что Моргана не желает стать королевой Мерсии. Хотя жаль, что союз не удалось скрепить чем-то существеннее печатей под договорами. Я удивлен, что ты позволил ей уйти.</p>
<p>На несколько минут между ними установилась тишина, пока Артур обдумывал ответ и, кажется, колебался.</p>
<p>— Она мой друг, — наконец, решился он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы она… мы оба были счастливы.<br/>
Их взгляды пересеклись, и последняя фраза внезапно прозвучала двусмысленно. Словно Артур говорил не только о себе и Моргане. Мерлин поцеловал принца. Он лишь слегка коснулся его сухих губ своими, выражая тем самым поддержку, понимание и ничего более.</p>
<p>Артур еще не знал о предназначении и о том, как тесно сплетены нити их судеб. Мерлин пока не нашел способа остаться рядом с ним, чтобы сделать их отношения чем-то большим, чем симпатия и зарождающаяся дружба. Ему хотелось поцеловать Артура по-настоящему, поделиться с ним частью себя, ощутить всем телом, что они едины, что у них действительно общее будущее, как-то заверить, что теперь Артур не одинок. Но вряд ли Артур, не зная всего того, что знал сам Мерлин, понял бы его. Поэтому молодой волшебник отстранился и попытался оценить реакцию принца на свои действия.<br/>
Но Артур привык действовать быстро и решительно, не колеблясь. Принц не дал ему ни мгновения, чтобы действительно что-то понять. Он подхватил Мерлина и дерзко поцеловал, быстро раскрывая губы языком, не давая опомниться. Руки Артура были везде: в волосах, на спине, гладили плечи и лицо, но не давали отстраниться. Язык сминал любое сопротивление, встреченное на своем пути, и Мерлин судорожно сглатывал обильно потекшую слюну. Ему и в голову не пришло сопротивляться, а его руки быстро нашли себе место в артуровых золотистых волосах.</p>
<p>Мерлину казалось, что все это длилось годы. Не хватало дыхания, они отпускали друг друга и начинали все вновь. Ноги уже устали, но это неудобство казалось незначительным по сравнению с удовольствием. Мерлин никогда еще столько не целовался. Но когда губы Артура оказались на его шее, и на секунду горла коснулись зубы, словно принц колебался, выбирая место, где поставить метку, Мерлин все же опомнился и отстранился.</p>
<p>— Мы на башне, — задыхаясь, пояснил он на обиженный взгляд Артура. — Кто-нибудь может увидеть.</p>
<p>Они смотрели друг на друга, выравнивая дыхание, пытаясь совладать с руками, которые вновь тянулись прикоснуться. Взглядов оказалось достаточно, чтобы обойтись без сбивчивых, лживых слов. Артур пока не мог рассказать о том, что они будут путешествовать вместе, а значит этот поцелуй лишь начало, а не отчаянный порыв перед расставанием. Мерлин ни за что не признался бы сейчас в том, что может колдовать, а быть вместе — их судьба. Они просто яростно, отчаянно желали быть рядом друг с другом, как друзья, как любовники, как половинки единого целого.</p>
<p>До спальни Мерлина нужно было идти по переполненным людьми коридорам Камелота. Они шли друг за другом на расстоянии нескольких метров и выглядели, должно быть, весьма красноречиво, но оба были не в состоянии думать об этом. Мерлин выгнал из спальни мгновенно обидевшегося Джилли и запер на засов дверь сразу после того, как в комнату вошел Артур.</p>
<p>Волшебник на секунду прислонился лбом к дверям. Следовало остановиться и хоть на мгновение задуматься о том, что они делают. Но Артур прижался грудью к его спине и поцеловал в шею совсем как тогда, на берегу озера. Теперь поцелуй не скрывал за собой нежности и уюта, он был полон страсти и неги.</p>
<p>Вряд ли оба вспомнили бы как раздевались. Это было так неважно среди круговерти ласк и поцелуев. Но Мерлин навсегда запомнил, как в тот, первый раз упал на постель. На то самое красное камелотское покрывало, которое так его смутило в день приезда. Артур стоял над ним обнаженный, прекрасный, возбужденный. Его щеки раскраснелись, крылья носа трепетали, зрачки расширились так, что глаза казались черными. Мерлин обласкал взглядом его мускулистые руки, рельефную грудь и нежный живот. Взгляд спустился ниже, и Мерлин не стал давить в себе стон желания. Он раздвинул ноги, Артуру не понадобилось другое приглашение, чтобы опуститься на него сверху и взять в рот закаменевший от возбуждения сосок.</p>
<p>Они не спрашивали друг друга, был ли кто-то прежде, потому что настолько эмоционально у них никогда не было. Подниматься на волне не просто желания, но единения, соединяться не в похоти, а необходимости, было все равно, что испытать оргазм впервые. Прикосновения казались внове и приносили экстатическое удовольствие. Пальцы на ногах поджимались, а перед глазами плыли звезды-радуги.</p>
<p>Мерлин кусался, мешая боль с поцелуями, и просил о большем. Артур терся об него, входил в него, опускаясь всей тяжестью, заставляя задыхаться, а потом собирался и приподнимался на руках, которые быстро слабели, словно вся его сила, наработанная годами тренировок на мечах, вдруг покинула его, и он снова падал на Мерлина грудью к груди, причиняя желанную боль им обоим.</p>
<p>Они и не думали сдерживать стоны, нарушая дневной покой Камелота, и слова Мерлина о том, что их могут увидеть на башне, потеряли всякий смысл.</p>
<p>Артур не представлял, как он смог прожить без Мерлина так долго.</p>
<p>И как смог бы жить после этого без него.</p>
<p>Отряд на поиски Морганы снарядили на следующий день. Она не оставила ни капли сомнений в том, что сбежала по собственной воле. О похищении не шло и речи. Артур приложил немало усилий, чтобы вытащить из темницы служанку Гвен, которую Утер обвинил в помощи госпоже. Баярд был в ярости от нанесенного оскорбления, но Икел и Мерлин сумели успокоить его. Икел уже подумывал о браке с Вивиан или Митиан. Мерлин только посмеивался, утверждая, что любая из них в некоторых вопросах может оказаться гораздо хуже Морганы.</p>
<p>Артур выехал на поиски на рассвете следующего дня, задержав погоню так долго, как только смог. Мерлин, отправленный Баярдом проконтролировать поиски, держал свою ладную лошадку рядом и беспечно вертел головой во все стороны. Взгляд Артура то и дело возвращался к метке на его шее, оставленной им предыдущим днем. Тело обдавало жаром, стоило ему вспомнить о том, каким податливым был Мерлин в постели. Он пропускал мимо ушей болтовню любовника о травах и настойках, которые тот прихватил с собой, просто наслаждаясь звучанием его голоса и нахальными обращениями по имени. Им оставалось еще несколько часов до привала и, учитывая, что на самом деле он вовсе не собирался искать сестриц-ведьм, Артур мог без зазрения совести размышлять о руках Мерлина, которыми тот держал поводья, и о соблазнительно обтянутых кожаными брюками ногах, обхватывающих бока лошади.</p>
<p>За ними, тихо переговариваясь, ехали рыцари Артура, которых он выбрал в сопровождение. Над чем-то хохотал сэр Гавейн, подшучивая над смущенным сэром Леоном. Из кармана оруженосца Ланселота, отпросившегося у Икела присматривать за Мерлином, торчал кончик простенького платка, дарованного ему Гвеневерой.</p>
<p>Артур думал о том, стоит ли сказать Мерлину, что Моргана на самом деле ведьма, и как отнесется его любовник к тому, что принц отпустил человека, владеющего волшебством. Он знал, что может доверить Мерлину все свои сомнения. Наверное, потому что Мерлин вообще был единственным, кому он мог доверить их, и кто смог бы если не помочь советом, то подбодрить и разделить с Артуром трудности. Вскоре им предстояло поговорить о волшебстве, а также о том, что в будущем, в своем королевстве Артур не собирается жечь магов на кострах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>